The present invention relates to an audio and video signal recording and reproduction apparatus and method which may record and reproduce compressed audio and video data, and more particularly to an audio and video signal recording and reproduction apparatus and method in which desired audio and video is easily obtained without a separate editing device by using movable storage memory such as memory cards.
Generally, an audio and video recording/reproduction apparatus uses magnetic or disk storage and reproduction media. Unfortunately, in magnetic or disk media, data is easily lost by external conditions such as magnetic disturbances or dust, and a deck including a driving apparatus is generally too large and heavy to be portable, with the added disadvantage that two devices are needed when editing video signals.